The peaceful silence of the Library
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: court OS sur Hermione et la bibliothèque.... Pourquoi aime -t-elle tant ce lieu? Qu'a -t-il de si particulier? // by Zazou la grumelle


_Hello tout le monde !_

_Alors c'est un OS sur Hermione… enfin c'est un peu particulier, mais le sentiment de l'OS va bien avec son caractère je trouve…._

_**The peaceful silence of the library.**_

Hermione s'assit à sa place habituelle, dans un recoin de la bibliothèque. Il était encore très tôt et elle était la seule élève qui hantait le suprême lieu de savoir en ce dimanche matin.

Les Aspics approchaient et dans moins de deux mois, elle quitterait Poudlard et sa bibliothèque. Ses amis lui demandaient souvent ce qu'elle trouvait de si merveilleux aux vieux grimoires qui prenaient la poussière dans les rayons et pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'elle aille se perdre dans une bibliothèque, qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière. Ron se plaignait régulièrement de son attirance pour ce lieu si austère à ses yeux. Hermione n'avait pas tenté de leur expliquer.

Outre la possibilité de voir des amants secrets, comme Harry et Draco, entrer dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, une heure et demie après elle, pour se parler sans risquer d'éveiller les soupçons (le dimanche matin, la bibliothèque était déserte jusqu'à l'heure du midi. Les rares âmes qui s'y égaraient étaient donc soit des « rats de bibliothèque » soit des personnes désirant trouver la paix et un peu d'intimité pour s'entretenir…). La bibliothèque offrait donc, pour Hermione, outre cette possibilité d'être au courant des secrets les mieux gardés de tout Poudlard, un silence calme, tranquille, à peine troublé par le murmure d'une plume ou le chuintement-crissement d'une page tournée. Le silence était imposant, monumental.

Les ouvrages posés sur les étagères semblaient, cependant, hurler leur savoir au monde, dressés, comme les majestueuses colonnes de marbre blanc soutenant les temples grecs et romains, droits et fiers, terrifiants, imposant un respect, un dévouement sacré.

Les livres réclamaient d'être lus ou consultés, dévorés, précautionneusement, comme on ramasse un oiseau tombé du nid, comme on caresse légèrement la joue de l'être qu'on aime profondément, et qui est couché, paisiblement endormi, à nos côtés.

Hermione aimait sentir le papier glisser sous ses doigts, parfois doux, lisses, parfois plus secs, plus cassants, recouverts de petites aspérités…

Dans le silence paisible de la bibliothèque, le bruit des pages que l'on tournait paraissaient parfois assourdissant, tonitruant. Le tonnerre qui rompt le silence silencieux d'un beau soir d'été.

Et ce qu'Hermione aimait par-dessus tout et ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, sauf peut-être à Luna, c'était l'idée que dans ce lieu austère, sur ces étagères, à l'intérieur de ces couvertures, entre ces pages, parmi les mots, Grindelwald affrontait Dumbledore, Voldemort mettait l'Angleterre à feu et à sang, les licornes sauvaient d'innocents enfants, les Acromentules et les Basilics allaient en liberté, Harry recevait milles fois le sort de mort et le contrait, Merlin révolutionnait le monde de la magie, les Quatre Fondateurs étaient éternellement amis, Achille ivre de douleur courrait venger Patrocle, Ulysse parcourait sans fin la Méditerrannée, Mr Darcy admirait sans mot dire Elizabeth Bennett, Anne Elliot et Frederick Wentworth souffraient, s'aimaient, se retrouvaient enfin après une longue et douloureuse séparation, La Terre du Milieu vivait, et le comte de Monte-Cristo préparait avec minutie sa vengeance. Et tout ça, dans une paix, que rien ni personne ne pouvait troubler, dans un silence impertubable, le silence paisible de la Bibliothèque.

FINIS.

_Voilàààà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas !_

_Enfin… Pour ceux qui suivent Changes et qui par hasard ont lu ceci, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié ma fic, je continue d'écrire le dernier chapitre mais très très très lentement…._

_Pour le recueil d'Os, les prochains sont en préparation et devraient arriver… _

_Mais avec le bac qui arrive, c'est pas évident de tout concilier, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas finir Changes le plus rapidement possible. _


End file.
